


thoroughly and unconditionally

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enochian-Speaking Adam Milligan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, POV Michael, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, michael contemplates a lot of shit and adam's just trying to eat some EGGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: When Michael was brought into being, he was created with a sole purpose: to serve God.Michael was created to be His weapon, His sword against all He deemed unholy or unjust. Michael was a warrior, a soldier, the good son who’d righteously struck down his brother on his Father’s holy orders. He was not created to be curious or joyous or furious; he simplywas,and that was how he’d lived ever since he had first come into being, all those eons ago.And yet, he’d somehow found himself here—contentedly watching a human cheer as he successfully flipped an egg in a frying pan, turning to Michael excitedly as he laughed with glee.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	thoroughly and unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm Working On That Longer Fic i swear i am,,,this particular one was just a way for me to take a break and it wasn't meant to be any more than 600-700 words but HERE WE ARE. also don't assume that i wrote lucifer in because i like him. because i DON'T like him. i hate lucifer with an undying passion. but the show addressed the fact that michael still cared for and loved lucifer all of one (1) time and i intend to remedy that because you can't just have michael bring up the fact that he raised and cared for him for eons and then never bring it up again. anyWAYS on with the story!! i suppose this could be considered a sequel to "wholly and without fear" if you wanted it to.

When Michael was brought into being, he was created with a sole purpose: to serve God.  
  
Michael was created to be His weapon, His sword against all He deemed unholy or unjust. Michael was a warrior, a soldier, the good son who’d righteously struck down his brother on his Father’s holy orders. He was not created to be curious or joyous or furious. He simply _was,_ and that was how he’d lived ever since he had first come into being, all those eons ago.  
  
And yet, he’d somehow found himself here—contentedly watching a human cheer as he successfully flipped an egg in a frying pan, turning to Michael excitedly as he laughed with glee.  
  
“ _Finally!_ You saw that, right?! _Please_ tell me you saw that.”   
  
It was, in the grand scheme of the universe, a negligible accomplishment. An egg had been rotated in a pan—it was something that had been done thousands of times by humanity in the past, and most likely millions of times by humanity in the future.  
  
And yet, here Adam was, beaming like he had when they’d finally gotten out of the Cage.  
  
Humans were so _odd_.  
  
“Well, I _have_ been watching you for the past thirty-two minutes and sixteen seconds. I think it would be hard to miss.”  
  
Adam laughed again. “Point taken. But holy _shit_ , I’ve wanted to do that ever since I was five. I saw my grandma doing it when she and my grandpa came over for a visit one time, and I wanted to try doing it too, right? But she was like, ‘ _no, Adam, you’ll drop the egg and burn your hand,_ ’ but the joke was actually on _her_ because I ended up burning my hand _anyways_ when I…”  
  
Adam Milligan was hardly unique, in the eyes of the universe. He was an average human that had grown up living an average life, entirely oblivious to the beings that humans dubbed “supernatural.” In the words of God’s _story_ , Adam Milligan was useful solely because he possessed the blood of the Winchesters in his veins. If it weren’t for that simple fact, then Adam’s name, his soul, _he_ would have been written off as just another human in a mass of millions.  
  
_Michael_ would have written him off as just another human in a mass of millions.

The thought made him feel queasy in a way that he hadn't believed he was able to.  
  
Sitting here, now, listening to Adam Milligan, who had been his only true companion for over a thousand years, the only _friend_ that he'd come to find in the interminable duration of his existence...

Michael couldn’t quite comprehend how he ever could've _not_ cared about him.  
  
A thousand years was hardly a dent in the millions that he’d been alive, he knew; but those years, when combined with the suffocating confinement of the Cage, had felt like the longest years of his long, long life. 

Against his will, the sentiment drew his thoughts to Lucifer. He'd spent much, much longer down there, after all.  
  
Michael was very aware of what Lucifer had become, long before he had been ordered to seal him away. As much as he loved his brother—would _always_ love his brother—he _knew_ what Lucifer had been: vile and cruel and poisonous, venom dripping from the grace of the archangel that had once been the brightest of them all. Lucifer had earned every ounce of suffering that had been cast upon him, he knew, but he could not help but sympathize with his brother’s previous plight. He had only experienced it for a thousand years, himself, but at least he’d had Adam. Lucifer hadn’t had _anyone_.  
  
...It wouldn’t do him any good to follow that trail of thought. With or without their Father’s _influence_ , Lucifer had turned into a monster. There was nothing that could have been done and Lucifer had already hurt far too many by the time Michael had cast him down.  
  
He almost wished that he could’ve spared his brother the suffering, however. To have killed him on his Father’s command, instead of following what He had said and sealing him away.  
  
Almost, that is.  
  
Michael felt a gentle brush against his mind, the soft pulsing of a human soul aligning with his grace; barely there, but just enough to catch his attention.

He looked up from where he had been absentmindedly inspecting his apparition’s hands to stare at Adam, who was gazing at him in a manner that he knew as _concern._ Though human emotions often escaped him, Adam had always allowed his side of their bond to remain open so Michael could recognize and match what he felt from it to the features on Adam's face. When he was concerned, for example, his eyes widened just a little bit, and his mouth would purse into a tiny frown as the space between his eyebrows furrowed. Michael always watched with something he'd identified as earnest curiosity blooming within him; another emotion that he hadn't known he could feel.

_Michael?_

Michael heard his name, spoken ever-so-softly through their link in Enochian, and hardly even hesitated before closing his eyes and allowing his thoughts to spill over into Adam's.

Once upon a time, he would have _never_ allowed the inner workings of his mind to be viewed by something like a human. He'd only ever shared his thoughts with Raphael, and Raphael had been his _brother_ , the only one to _stay_ even if Michael knew that he had lost faith in God millennia ago.

But, then again, once upon a time, he had blindly followed his father's every word. Now look where he was.

He felt Adam still across from him in silent contemplation, before he responded at last.   
  
_He was your brother, Michael. You raised him. It is reasonable and acceptable to mourn who he once was and what was done to him, so long as you recognize that he was the Lightbringer no longer._

Adam had always made complaints of how formal Enochian made him sound, but Michael thought it was fitting. He did, however, accept that he maybe biased.

Michael opened his eyes and gazed at the human across the table from him; the human that had survived the Cage with him, who had proven himself resilient and accepting and _kind,_ even when he and Michael hadn't been on the best of terms, and he was _unbelievably_ wise for one so young. Well, young to Michael, at least. At this point, Adam was practically ancient in human years, though his body did not reflect it.

 _I could have helped him, somehow,_ Michael admitted, finally, but even he knew that his argument was feeble. _I could have convinced him that his path was a vile one. I could have tried harder to save him, instead of following His every word in the manner of a blind sheep being led to slaughter._

" _Michael_ ," Adam spoke aloud now, the Enochian slipping past his tongue as if it was the language he was most comfortable speaking. Given the time they spent in the Cage, it very well may have been.   
  
Michael, oddly enough, found that fitting as well.

" _Do you truly believe that he would have listened?_ " Images flashed over from Adam's side of the bond, memories of Lucifer and Michael in the Cage, screaming and brawling and arguing until they no longer knew what they were fighting about. " _He chose that path for himself. He chose to continue down it, despite knowing where it would lead. You cannot blame yourself for the choices he made."_

Michael is about to argue, to state that he could've done something, _anything_ ; but then, his mind flashes back to their brief time in that bunker of the Winchesters, how he disregarded Adam's words out of the stubbornness that he used to identify as righteousness within himself, and he sighs. 

" _Perhaps_." He allowed his true voice to melt past the lips of his apparition, and cast a slightly amused look around the room when it shook with the power of it. Adam gave a small laugh.

"I forgot you can't speak in your actual voice up here. At least the Cage didn't shake." Switching back to English, he began to finally shovel his plate of eggs into his mouth, disregarding the fact that they were cool by now. With a quirk of his lips, Michael reheated them to an adequate temperature. Adam grinned.

"The Cage also didn't make us deal with the oncoming threat of the destruction of everything as we know it, but...here we are, I suppose," Michael said, watching Adam in the same manner he had at the diner in which he'd smote Lilith. 

Adam was not favored by God, like the Winchesters were. He was not a being of insurmountable power, like Michael's archangel brothers were. But when he glanced up from his plate and smiled at him and said, "Here we are," Michael felt an undeniable rush of affection for the human before him; the human who'd _persevered_ with him. 

His guide, in a world that wouldn't make sense otherwise. 

Adam Milligan may have been ordinary, in the eyes of the universe, but, to Michael, there was no better human ever created. 

Gently, tenderly, he wrapped his grace around Adam's soul, meeting Adam's eyes once more. 

_Thank you_.

The soul he'd encased nudged fondly back at him, bright and warm and buzzing with peaceful happiness. 

"Anytime, halo."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how it was!!! your comments mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing :)
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan if you ever wanna talk about michael and adam at me!!


End file.
